Isotropic magnetic material having a high intrinsic induction is desired. A higher intrinsic induction means a higher magnetic flux, which allows thinner and lighter magnets to be made from such material. It is preferable to use thinner and lighter magnets in many applications.
The presently available isotropic rare earth-boron-iron iron magnetic material, however, has a relatively low intrinsic induction. For example, the commercially available isotropic rare earth-boron-iron magnetic powder MQP-B manufactured by Magnequench International Inc. has an intrinsic coercivity of 9 kOe. At two third of this intrinsic coercivity value (i.e., about 6 kOe), the intrinsic magnetic induction value for the powder is approximately 4.5 kG. The nominal magnetic remanence value for this powder is about 8.2 kG. Thus, the intrinsic magnetic induction of 4.5 kG for this powder is only about 55 percent of its magnetic remanence value. It is desired that the intrinsic magnetic induction value of a magnetic material be a higher percentage of its magnetic remanence value.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an isotropic rare earth-boron-iron material having a higher intrinsic induction value; and
It is another object to provide a process for making such material.